Dulce
by narushizu4ever
Summary: Solo hay una palabra que puede describir el primer beso de Anko y Kakashi "Dulce",posiblemente allá ntinuación de "Si tubieras que elegir entre" ¡FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO A TODOS EN FF!


**Dulce**

**/¡Hola chics! ¿Cuánto tiempo de no escribirles, eh? Pero verán, estuve enferma y tenía que estar encerrada en mi cuarto u.u; luego me remplazan mi compu por una nueva (no malinterpreten estoy feliz por eso :D) y a mi nueva compu le tuvieron que instalar todos los programas incluyendo Word ¬¬… en fin hay algo que deben saber sobre este fic… es una continuación de "Si tuvieras que elegir entre…", la que tanto me pedían mis amigas :p y que por fin me decidí a hacer. Recuerden los personajes son de Kishimoto y sigo sin dinero al hacer esto, lo único que es mío es la locura de escribir esto :p/**

Era la medianoche en la aldea de Konoha, todo era paz y tranquilidad, todos dormían… bueno casi todos…

Anko, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó curioso un hombre de cabello plateado―

Ay lo siento Kakashi, ¿te desperté? ―respondió la aludida―

Eso no importa, ¿qué haces Anko? ―preguntó de nuevo―

Jeje, perdona Kakashi-kun, es que quería un dango. ―explicó tratando de alcanzar la pequeña bolsa de dangos que estaba en la mesa de aquella habitación―

¿A media noche? ― dijo incrédulo después de comprobar la hora en el reloj ubicado en el mismo lugar que los dulces―

Nunca es demasiado tarde para los dangos Kakashi-kun. ― explicó levantando su dedo índice como si dijera algo de vital importancia―

Emm… Anko, ¿no crees que estás exagerando?... digo sólo son dulces… ―expresó algo preocupado por la afición de su novia hacia los dangos―

¡Ash, ahora tú también! ―se quejó la peli morada cruzándose de brazos indignada―

¿Yo también qué? ―preguntó confundido el copy-ninja―

Tú también me vas a salir con… "Anko tu afición por los dangos y los demás dulce, es preocupante", como Kurenai. ―explicó muy molesta, imitando el tono de voz de su amiga.

Un momento… ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? ―preguntó el ahora más confundido Hatake―

¡Hump! ―la kunoichi se levantó de la cama sentándose a la orilla de la misma―

¿Anko, qué sucede? ―le preguntó preocupado el shinobi―

Al no oír respuesta por parte de su acompañante, el hombre se acercó a ella abrazándola por detrás…

Vamos por favor cuéntame. ¿Qué ocurrió con Kurenai? ―insistió―

Bueno, verás, hoy en la tarde… ―respondió recordando los eventos que sucedieron ese día― (N/A: Les recomiendo que lean "Si tuvieras que elegir entre…" para saber lo que está pasando).

Después de que la kunoichi terminó su relato, Kakashi no sabía cómo reaccionar: si atacarse de la risa o sentir pena por la mujer de los bellos ojos rubí.

¿Y al final le dijiste el por qué te gusta tanto el dango? ―cuestionó luego que se recuperó de la impresión―

¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo le voy a decir algo como eso? ―respondió escandalizada encarando a su acompañante y con un leve sonrojo en la cara―

La razón por la que no le dijo el origen de su obsesión a su amiga, era porque tenía que ver con hacer ciertas _cositas _en el departamento de él…

Anko… me fascina cuando te sonrojas de esa manera tan tierna…. ―le confesó antes de darle un delicado pero apasionado beso en la boca; beso que ella correspondió sin dudar.

Al cabo de un rato, se separaron por la falta de aire, tiempo que ella aprovechó para agarrar otro dango; Kakashi ladeó la cabeza en señal de negación y volvió a besarla en la boca y de nuevo la mujer no opuso resistencia.

"_Esto… esto es parecido a aquel día…"_ ― pensó mientras su cuerpo era besado y acariciado por el copy-ninja―

_**Flash back**_

¿Eso… eso es todo lo que tienen para dar? ―preguntó exhausta una joven de pelo morado de no más de 13 años de edad― Puff… qué patéticos se están volviendo los ANBU que Danzo envía para asesinarme; cada vez son más fáciles de vencer. ―se burló ella viendo a sus oponentes derrotados―

Miró el terreno donde se encontraba, era un campo lleno de pasto y con un hermoso río, ese lugar era tan tranquilo…

"_¿Por qué, por qué me quieren destruir? Yo ya no estoy trabajando para Orochimaru… yo no soy un monstruo… soy sólo una chica…_ ―caviló con tristeza inclinándose en el suelo y golpeándolo con impotencia, mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos cafés―

De repente, su cuello le empezó a arder, era _esa_ marca… la que le había dejado su sensei la última vez que la vio…

"_¿Con qué esa es la razón eh?¨ _Pues ya no se preocupen más por eso… ya no se preocupen más por mí… ―dijo fríamente agarrando un kunai y acercándoselo lentamente a su cuello―

¡¿Qué crees que haces? ―preguntó seriamente un chico peli plata apareciendo a escena en una nube de humo―

¡Bakkashi(1) llegas tarde! ―le reclamó ella aun sosteniendo el kunai―

¿En serio?... Yo creo que llegué justo a tiempo… ―Le indicó viéndola directamente a los ojos―

Ella se quedó en silencio para luego expresar.

No valgo nada Hatake… soy sólo un monstruo… una escoria que no merece vivir… nadie me quiere… ―gritó denigrándose a sí misma―

¡Eso no es cierto Anko, tú vales mucho; escapaste de Orochimaru, eso habla mucho de ti! Eres valiente, eres fuerte, alegre, decidida. ―la ponderó― _"Sin olvidar que eres increíblemente bonita. _―pensó viéndola de pies a cabeza―

¿Eso qué importa? Nadie me quiere ni me trata como a un ser humano… para ellos… soy un monstruo… ―declaró con tristeza-

Anko… hay muchas personas que te quieren… están: El hokage, Kurenai, Shizune(2)… ―expuso tratando de animarla y mordiéndose la lengua para no confesársele ahí mismo―

La kunoichi lo vio a la cara y pequeños rayos de esperanza se dibujaron en sus pupilas; lo que antes eran lágrimas, ahora fueron sustituidas por un brillo alegre.

¡Kakashi tienes mucha razón, tengo muchas personas que me estiman en verdad! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias por hacérmelo ver! ―agradeció eufóricamente mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar al joven―

Kakashi perplejo por la acción de la joven, se dejó querer sin remilgar ni nada, después de tolo eran únicamente_ amigos_…

Momentos después el joven shinobi se encontraba descansando a las orillas de aquel lago junto a la Mitarashi.

Kakashi… ―susurró la chica―

¿Uh qué ocurre Anko? ―inquirió él, acariciándole los hermosos cabellos morados―

Tengo hambre… ―sentenció ella―

Ahora que lo mencionas, también yo… ―del bolsillo de su pantalón, el shinobi sacó un pequeño envoltorio de papel―

¿Qué es Kakashi? ―quiso saber llena de curiosidad al ver cómo el ninja lo desenvolvía lentamente―

Es un dango. ―Le explicó acercándoselo a la boca disfrutando el momento de hincarle el diente; volteó a ver a su compañera que al parecer no entendía nada de lo que hablaba― Amm, es una especie de duce. ―aclaró con más simpleza―

Los ojos de la Mitarashi se iluminaron.

¡Rico! ¿Me das? Ándale por favor… ¿Sí? ―le imploró con su tierna carita―

No… ―negó ignorándola y dispuesto a comerlo de una sola mordida―

Anko se quedó con la boca abierta y con una expresión de impacto e incredulidad. ¿Pues de qué se trataba todo esto? ¡Ella era una chica! ¡Ella era menor que él! ¡Ella se estaba muriendo de hambre! Y lo más importante de todo esto… ¡Ella nunca, nunca, NUNCA, había comido un dango en su vida!

_Cómo te atreves,_ a_hora verás…_ ―rumió con furia―

La joven hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente… tomó de los cabellos al Hatake para quitarle la mascará con una velocidad impresionante y entonces… ¡Introdujo su boca en la del joven! ...mmm eso se sintió… bueno raro, fue una sensación rara para ambos… en especial para el hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha para el ninja… ¿Qué era todo eso, cuál era la razón por la cual su amiga había hecho eso?... Inaudita era la situación y algo incomoda… pero no por eso dejaba de ser agradable y placentera… al menos eso pensaba él…

Sin embargo, por la cabeza de la chica pasaban otras cosas…

_¡Oh por Dios, qué bien sabe! ¿¡Cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin haber probado esto antes? Es… es… ¡es exquisito... la textura…el sabor… Umm qué bueno es… tiene un sabor excelente y tan adictivo!_ ―masticó extasiada la peli morada―

Minutos después, Anko se separó con brusquedad del joven.

Anko… ¿por qué? ―fue lo único que salía de los labios del ninja de cabellos grises―

Kakashi… ¿sientes algo diferente? ―escudriñó ignorando su comentario―

¿Algo diferente? No, te equivocas, yo estoy sintiendo lo mismo que tú… pero… nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo ni mucho menos de demostrártelo… Anko, yo te amo con todo mi ser… y esto, no es un sentimiento juvenil, este sentimiento es real, es un sentimiento que nunca se acabará y durará de aquí a la eternidad. ―le reveló acariciándole la mejilla―

Anko estaba perpleja… no se esperaba una confesión y mucho menos esa… las palabras ya no importaban, así que se dedicó a besar a su amigo ahora novio…

_**Final del flash back**_

"_Y así es como puedo recordar nuestro primer beso, como algo muy dulce… ¿Qué por qué lo digo?… bueno… para empezar yo quería ese dango… así que hice lo que tenía que hacer para obtenerlo… Mmm… me pregunto si te habrás dado cuenta que aquel pequeño dulce fue a dar a mi boca en el momento justo en el que nuestras bocas exploraron la del otro… Mmm… pero bueno no puedo decir que me fue tan mal, después de todo, ese pequeño beso fue por el que comenzó todo; por eso me gustan tanto los dulces, si no fuera por ellos eso jamás hubiera ocurrido"_. ―asentía mentalmente y contemplaba el bello anillo de compromiso de la futura señora Hatake, que relucía en su dedo, mientras que de reojo observaba la amplia sonrisa del peli-plata mientras éste pernoctaba.

Kakashi abrió los ojos de repente y con voz de adormilada inquirió:

¿Anko, antes de venir acá, pagaste la cuenta del restaurante verdad?

S-s-si querido… ―articularon sus labios con cierta turbación―

El hombre no respondió, suspiró aliviado y se volvió a recostar en la almohada…

En otra parte de Konoha, sin embargo…

¡Anko, grandísima canalla, me las vas a pagar! ―Aullaba furiosa una kunoichi de ojos rubí que apenas acababa de salir de aquel restaurante donde horas antes, ella platicaba muy a gusto con su supuesta amiga―

¡Así es damas y caballeros, Kurenai Yuuhi, se quedó toda la cochina tarde lavando y secando trastes para pagar lo que su "disque amiguita" había tragado! 

Mientras, en casa de Kakashi, Anko elaboraba un plan para que su amiga la perdonara… el plan era bastante simple, tenía que conseguir una botella del mejor vino, las flores favoritas de Yuuhi, rosas o claveles o violetas… bueno luego investigo… fresas con chocolate, sí es su postre favorito… una habitación de hotel y a cierto fumador empedernido…

_**Fin**_

_**/Miren que yo al principio lo quería hacer cortito, pero fueron más y más palabras e ideas de las que pensé, jejeje. Al principio quería que la gracia predominara en él pero veo que fue derrotada por el amor… aun así, espero que les haya dado siquiera algo de risa/**_

_**(1): Para todo aquél que no sepa japonés, **_**Bakka**_** quiere decir tonto o idiota, así que cuando Anko le dijo Bakkashi a nuestro querido galán (y posiblemente amor platónico) en realidad le quiso decir "Tontashi".**_

_**(2) Como ven aquí Shizune es mencionada como una amiga de Anko, ustedes se preguntaran ¿Cómo es posible si ella abandonó la aldea con Tsunade? Pues verán que según esto cuando Anko tenía 13, Tsunade le seguía siendo fiel a la aldea de la hoja por ende Shizune igual :p **_

_**Dedicatorias: Pss para resumir quiero agradecer a la academia xD naaa, no se la crean sólo a un grupo de locas que me alentaron cofcofamenazaroncofcof para ponerle continuación a su predecesora :p sin ellas este fic nunca hubiera existido así que agradecimientos especiales a Dream-Figther-1556,Isi-san,Azhy Uchiha y NekoNight.**_

_**(Por favor chicas bajen las armas aquí está la contí…e.e)**_

_**¿Dejan reviews? *poniéndoles miradas del gato con botas de Sherek* Porfa, ayuden a salvar mi ya de por sí baja autoestima como escritora, andeles no sean malitos D: … Besitos y hasta la próxima, Y por cierto…¡FELIZ DÍA SAN VALENTÍN! ^^ **_


End file.
